The objective of this proposal is to perform prospective longitudinal neurobehavioral followup studies of children who sustained either accidental or non-accidental (e.g., physical abuse) traumatic brain injuries. To assess the influence of environmental factors on cognitive and behavioral outcomes, comparison groups of children who 1) sustained physical abuse with no brain injury and 2) normal controls will be evaluated.